Data may be stored on many different devices in different code pages. There may be a requirement from a user to move data from a source device to a target device. As the code pages used on these two devices may be different, the data may have to be converted to the corresponding code page before saving on the target device. With the business growth, the amount of data has already reached terabytes or even larger for some users. It might be time-consuming to finish the downloading and the conversion.